The Warblerret
by Forever Waiting For Tomorrow
Summary: How will Dalton deal with their very first girl. A girl with a sad story who isn't quiet herself. Can the help her out of her shell? A Fan Fiction based on CP Coulter's Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything in the Dalton fan fiction, I only own my OC's :)

Chapter 1 –

Anastasia preferred silent car rides. They provide her with a chance to think clearly, but sadly this car ride to her new school was anything but silent.

"You won't be making any more trouble at this school you hear me," her father boomed from the driver's seat, "And so help me, if you get anything less than A's ..."

"Nathan!" her step mother sternly interjected from next to him.

"No, she needs to learn her place, Cosette" He argued back, only glancing at her briefly.

When Ana felt a small hand grip hers she turned her eyes toward her little sister, Lydia. Lydia's blonde hair was up in a bun, her light blue eyes fixed on her big sister. Ana gently smiled at her and mouthed, _'It'll be ok'_.

"You'll be fine," her brother Jeremy assured her, resting his head against hers.

"Yeah, I know."

The rest of the car ride to Dalton was silent, much to Ana's relief. The tension in the car was stifling, so she was glad when the car finally rolled past the school gates. She was in awe at the gardens outside the car window. She was glad she'd be getting some fresh air here, unlike at the institute. Ana could feel a smile creeping its way onto her face. The building was massive and somewhat daunting, but it couldn't stop her excitement. The car finally rolled to a stop at the front entrance.

Ana heard her father sigh to himself.

"This is it," he said, turning to look at his daughter. A small smile threatened his usually cold exterior. "You look so much like your mother."

Ana was a little shell shocked, that was the nicest thing her father had said to her in a while.

"Thank you," Ana said quietly. But as quickly as it came, her father's smile was gone.

"Off with you two now," he said, motioning to the door. "Ana, you'll get your apartment key at the reception after school."

She nodded, scooting out of the car after her brother. Ana wasn't sure how she was going to like living on her own. For so long she hadn't been allowed to be alone, but she told herself she'd be fine.

"Come on, then," Jeremy said, playfully elbowing her. "I'll show you around, but first, the dean's office."

Ana pulled on her blazer and straightened her tie before following Jeremy into the halls of Dalton to freedom.

A/N: A big Thank You to my Beta Emma! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Dalton or any of its characters, Only Ana and Jeremy :)

Chapter 2 –

Dean Ramsey's office was neat and organised, almost overly so. Ana shifted nervously in the squeaky leather chair as Ramsey shifted through the transfer papers. Stilling her hands, she glanced up at Ana.

"Impressive transcripts, Anastasia," Ramsey smiled. "B+ average, a participant in your glee club. I'm sure you'll fit right in here."

"Thank you, Ms. Ramsey"

The Dean ruffled through some papers before finding a packet of papers and holding it out to Ana.

"This is everything you will need. Maps, your schedule, information about the school, and a school contact list."

"Thank you again," Ana said, taking the package with both hands. "This means a lot to me."

Ramsay nodded with a small smile. "Your brother will take you to your first class."

Ana nodded, standing up from the chair. She gave Ramsey one more smile before leaving the room.

"So...?" Jeremy asked, leaning on the wall. Ana smiled at her brother.

"All ready to go," she replied, pulling out her schedule "AP English is first"

"It's this way, c'mon." he said, pushing off of the wall and going to the right. Ana was glad he was in a peppy mood today. Smiling, she jogged after him.

She looped her arm with him as they walked, feeling better having him close by. Looking to her right, she could see their reflection in the window. Jeremy may be a year older, but they were often mistaken for twins. Their reddish brown hair had a natural curl to it, a trait they had gotten from their mother, along with her hazel eyes. They both had tall, skinny frames, though Ana was 2 inches shorter than her brother, and Jeremy had a more muscular build.

Jeremy followed his sister's gaze to the window and gave her a gentle smile.

"You really do look like her, you know," he said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"We both do."

Jeremy stopped outside a door with the code _'APE01' _next to it.

"This is it." he said, turning to her. "Hey, I'll text you at lunch and you can eat with me, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled/ "Now bugger off to your own class."

Jeremy laughed and quickly hugged her before running off down the hall.

Ana sighed. _'This is it,' _she thought. She gripped the handle a little tighter than necessary, took a deep breath, and pushed open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Walking into the classroom, Ana was greeted with several pairs of eyes staring at her. Each look making her anxious.  
"Ah, Miss Moran," said her English teacher. He was a big intimidating man who looked like he knew nothing about English. "I don't know what your father did to get you into Dalton, but you won't be getting any special treatment here, you understand?"  
Ana nodded, "Yes sir, all I want is a chance."  
He just grunted at her, his expression unchanged.  
"Take a seat next to Mr. Wright over there," He said, motioning to the empty seat next to a blonde boy. This boy didn't seem as inquisitive about her, which eased her mind some. She moved over to the empty desk next to him and sank down into the chair. She pulled out a notepad and pencil case before shoving her bag under the desk.  
"So you're Jeremy's sister," Logan said, glancing at her.  
"Y-yes... you know my brother?"  
Logan nodded, "He's in my dorm."  
"Oh, you must be the Stuart prefect he told me about," Ana realised aloud. "Nice to meet you."  
Logan seemed to look her over, as if not sure whether to believe what she said. Ana inwardly curled up, hoping she didn't say something wrong. After a few seconds, Logan smiled. It seemed forced, but it was an attempt.

"Likewise," he said, grabbing a spare textbook he had and handing it to her, "Chapter 12."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

English went unusually fast, but Ana wasn't about to argue. She gathered her books into her bag. Logan had told her to keep the textbook, which Ana thought was nice of him. The boys in her class waved and smiled at her on their way out, and Anna smiled back. She found the crowds in the halls bearable though she would much prefer to have none. She was still getting use to interacting with a large volume of people but she was coping... so far.

Ana was thrilled to be back in a music class. She didn't have very many opportunities to play at the institute. There was a piano, but she could only use it for an hour a day and under close supervision. Following the map provided for her, she finally managed to get to the music room, though 3 minutes late.

Poking her head in the door, she noticed students were scatted around the room, all with different instruments. All talking amongst themselves, none noticed the girl enter, except the teacher who was leaning on his desk. His warm brown eyes crinkled as he smiled. Pushing himself up, quietly walked over to her.  
"Miss Moran?" he asked.  
Ana nodded with a little smile. He seemed a lot less intimidating that her first teacher of the day.  
"I thought so, I'm Mr. Harvey." he chirped, "Come in, don't be shy, none of these boys bite!"  
Ana followed Mr. Harvey in the class room. He brought her in front of the class, coughing to gain the students' attention.  
"Boys, this is Anastasia Moran and she will be joining us from now on," he said, looking from Ana to the boys. "I want you all to be nice to her. This will be a hard enough transition for her as is."

The boys all smiled at her, and Mr. Harvey gave her a gentle nudge as a sign to join the class. Nervously, Ana smiled at all of the boys, making a beeline for the grand piano in the corner. Dumping her bag carelessly next to the piano, she sank down onto the bench and carefully lifted the lid. She stared at the keys for a little while, getting familiar with them again since it had been so long.

"Hey."  
The voice made her jump a little. She turned to the owner of said voice. It was a boy with slightly gelled down brown hair. He had a genuine smile but was looking at her slightly concerned.  
"I'm not that scary am I?" he laughed.  
"N-no, sorry, I just didn't notice you," She stammered, feeling a little stupid.  
"It's ok. I'm Blaine Anderson by the way," he said, sitting down next to her.  
"Ana," she smiled. He seemed friendly, much to her relief.  
"Do you play?" He asked, motioning to the piano in front of them.  
"Yes, I haven't played for a while though. You?"  
"Yeah, quiet often."  
Ana played the first few notes with one hand slowly. It was the duet from corpse bride, one of her favourite pieces. To her surprise, Blaine joined in with the other part and soon they were playing together. Ana broke into a grin; she hadn't had someone play the piano with her since her mother died.

As the song finished, she giggled a little. There was a clapping coming from beside them, Ana glanced to see another boy with amazingly well kept hair and impeccable uniform.  
"This is Kurt," Blaine smiled, looking up at him "My boyfriend."  
"Hi," Ana smiled at him.  
"You're good," Kurt smiled "Do you play anything else?"  
"Oh, yes I play Flute, Guitar, Violin and I can sing a little."  
"Wow, really?" Blaine said, wide eyed "That's rather impressive."  
Ana smiled, no one had told her that before. "Thank you, my mother loved music, she was a conductor, she use to teach me."  
"She _was_?"  
"She died, when I was 8."  
Blaine shifted a bit, looking sympathetic. This always happened when she told people her mother died. She didn't see the point in them being sorry, of course she missed her mom, but she was gone.  
Ana shook her head "It's fine, really."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch came quickly. As the bell sounded, everyone packed up their instruments and sheet music and headed for the door. Ana felt a bit peckish- she hadn't had breakfast this morning, she was far too nervous.  
"You should come eat with us!" Kurt said, a smile of his face as he pulled his bag up onto his shoulder.  
"Are you sure?" Ana asked, "I don't want to be a bother."  
"Not at all," Blaine said, slinging his arm around her shoulder, "You're more than welcome!"  
"I'll just let my brother know, so he doesn't worry..."

Ana stepped to the corner of the room, pulling her cell phone out. She had her brother on speed dial.  
_'Little sis, what's up?'  
_"I uh, I made some friends and they said I could sit with them. Is it ok?"  
_'That's great! I told you that you would make friends.'  
_"Yeah."  
_'Go have fun, we'll talk later.'  
_Ana smiled, "Talk to you later."  
Hanging up, she turned to the boys.  
"So which way to the cafeteria?" Ana beamed.

The cafeteria was loud, well louder anything Ana was used to. The boys seemed to form their own little cliques, which Ana only thought girls did. Blaine led her to the lunch line, which moved rather quickly. Picking some sushi and an iced tea, Ana followed them to one of the loudest tables there- the Windsor table.


End file.
